1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method including a plurality of projectors, and more particularly, to image forming apparatus and method in which a joint portion of each image formed by each one of the projectors can be unnoticeable to a user regardless of a position of the user.
2. Background Art
In related art, a system for forming a large image on a screen or the like by joining images which are projected from a plurality of projectors, that is, a multi-projector system is used (see JP-T-2005-500756 and JP-A-6-284363).
As an example, in JP-T-2005-500756, a multi-projector system as shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed. In the example shown in FIG. 1, two projectors 1-1 and 1-2 are disposed in a rear side of screen 2 from a user (viewer) Hereinafter, a system in which a projector is disposed in a rear side of a screen from a user is referred to as a rear projector system.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, two projectors 1-1 and 1-2 form images, respectively on screen 2 so that a portion of each image is overlapped with a portion of an adjacent image. Hereinafter, an image which is formed on a screen by each one of the plurality of projectors (two projectors 1-1 and 1-2 in the example shown in FIG. 1) will be referred to as a part image. In the case, as a result, a whole large image (hereinafter, referred to as a whole image) including a plurality of part images is formed on the screen. In other words, in the example shown in FIG. 1, two part images are formed on screen 2 by two projectors 1-1 and 1-2, respectively, and as a result, a whole image including the two part images is formed on screen 2.
Hereinafter, an overlapped portion of the two part images, that is, each aforementioned portion of each one of the two part images is referred to as a blending area. In other words, a blending area means an overlapped portion.
Hereinafter, a technique by which a whole image including a blending area is formed on a screen or the like is referred to as a tiling technique.
As described above, in JP-T-2005-500756, a multi rear projector system in related art in which the tiling technique is used is disclosed.